Monster
by dogycatswell
Summary: They will fight back.


It was all so familiar. It was like nothing ever changed. Watching the twilight shine through the windows, hearing the chirping of birds, feeling the warmth touch your skin, It was just so peaceful. You wished it could be like this forever. But you knew that this all had to end sometime. This beautiful place was going to be covered in your blood or his dust.

No matter how much they all tried, you were just too powerful. Even Chara tried to stop you, but quickly gave up, knowing what you were made of. You were just nothing but a killer, with the thirst for blood.

Finally, you reached the end of the hall. It was still the same. He still stands there, blocking your path. It couldn't be that hard, you've done this a thousand times.

"so, here we are again, at the end." He said as he stared deep into your soul. You weren't scared. This never scared you. You even chuckled a bit. "so tell me, kid… what have you've gained from this?" he asked, looking down at the former scarf of his brother. You glance behind you. Chara was still there as usual. She never talked this whole run, maybe because of fear. At least it was a fast and quiet run. "you know what? don't answer that. I don't care. I CAN'T afford to care." He said, letting out a sigh. "let's just get it over with…"

You knew what to do, what he was going to do. You knew all of his moves, but it seemed like he really didn't care. He wasn't as DETERMINED to kill you as he was the first couple of times. It actually bored you. You came back just for the sensation of this fight, and never even got it. As you were dodging his slow and boring attacks, Chara finally spoke, "He's given up Frisk, can't you see that? You've done this so many times that he just doesn't care anymore. He's not even saying the dialogue he's supposed to say." You slashed at Sans, him dodging it. "life has no meaning with you in it…" Sans says quietly. You stopped and turned towards Chara. You see her folding her arms. "You think I don't know that!?" You yelled, annoyed, pointing your knife at the former child. "I don't need you telling me things I-" You were cut off by a sharp pain in your chest. You look down to see a bone jabbed into soul. Your vision blurred out as your soul shattered. Then, you were back at the reload screen.

You don't know how many times you've stood there, in that exact spot. You just lost count. It was awful, being forced back at this spot in Judgment Hall. The rays of warmth used to be nice and calm you, but now, you just hated it. It haunted you like a ghost in your house.

Looking down the hall, you saw a figure. A short one. They walked down the golden hallway until they got about 30 feet in front of you. You couldn't even believe that you've been here so many times that you know precisely where the kid would stand.

They had what they usually had on, a blood and dust covered sweater with two purple stripes. It nevered changed. It never would change. You watched them stand there, looking into their corrupted soul. "so, here we are again, at the end." You said, looking down at Paps scarf. No matter how many times the kid killed him, you would never stop mourning. He was your brother. Every time you watched his dust fly through Snowdin, your soul hit the ground.

You might have been going crazy cause of the kid. They've done this so many times that you just didn't care. You couldn't afford to care. Your feelings never even mattered. You would just die, and all would be RESET. You would just wake up in your bed like nothing happened. That's the part you hated the most. It was awful seeing everything back to normal, no one to tell. They would just think you're crazy, and for a bit, you might have to agree with them.

They just stood there, staring at you, knife in hand. You were annoyed by them. They had a perfect timeline who knows how long ago, and they they had to RESET. They really just hated monsters. You swore that they did that pacifist route out of pity. They saw we were suffering so they spared us all. But it all was RESET, and you woke up in that damn bed of yours.

To break the silence, you decided to say something. "so tell me, kid… what have you've gained from this?" you asked. You realized that you already tried to guilt trip them, so what was the point. "you know what? don't answer that. I don't care. I CAN'T afford to care…" You sigh, knowing there wasn't a point in saying anything. "lets just get it over with..."

You didn't even try to hit them. The would just dodge all of it anyway. You decided just to dodge and do slow attacks so that you didn't waste energy. You at least needed energy to live a little bit longer after getting sliced opened.

"life has no meaning with you in it…" You didn't even realize that you said it until you finished the sentence. If it was your conscious, then it was right. Your life had no meaning with the kid in it. You just wanted them to leave, to just disappear. What were you saying, you knew that would never happen. They would just come back and kill everyone again and again.

The fight was getting nowhere. It wasn't progressing whatsoever. But, when it was the kid's turn, they suddenly turned around, yelling at nothing. Huh, I guess I'm not the only one going crazy, you thought to yourself. You used your magic to throw a bone at the kid. To your surprise, it hit them right in the soul. At least you could still kill them somehow.

It was odd. You'd expect the kid to be back by now. "huh, maybe they actually gave up, huh Pap?"


End file.
